


Light

by altairattorney



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The star that leads the way is your star. - Gospel of Judas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuuhachiGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/gifts).



“So many worlds… so many stars!”  
  
Just one minute ago, Silver sat by a teenager. Now, he could swear, Jim is a little boy — a head still full of legends, bright with enthusiasm, with lights and wonders mirrored in his eyes.  
  
“They are not many, Jimbo,” he laughs. “They are infinite! Say. Can you see the brightest of ‘em all?  
  
Silver could never see the grin coming, but it shows up nonetheless. It’s there, young and mischievous.  
The small vessel gives a start as the engine roars away.  
  
“Just let me check.”  
  
His long line of years, more or less all spent sailing, is not enough. Silver feels the need to cling to his seat. His little pilot has learnt fast — he is already flinging the keel towards the night, scanning the colours of the Universe with a charmed gaze.  
  
This kid has the speed of a tempest; if a bit clumsy yet, he is much stronger than many grown men. That’s what he wants to become, in any case — what he will be for sure.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t find it, ” Jim finally wheezes, bringing the ship to a graceful halt. “How can I find the brightest star? Everything shines so beautiful from here.”  
  
Silver loves his enthusiasm. He has sailed through too much darkness to remember, and yet — there may have been a time, far and forgotten, when he was like Jim. Able to feel as delighted as him, just by watching the heavens unfold; untouched, and free in such a unique way.  
Silver smiles. In the world he comes from, it is a rare sight.  
  
“You needn’t look far, kiddo,” he says softly, putting his arm around his shoulder. “It’s right here.”  
  
After the eyes, wide opened with shock, and the slight blush, Jim relaxes a bit in his grip. They stay silent, with no need to speak any further.  
The boy’s face is still sad — memories, maybe, or lost chances. Silver knows those things too well.  
  
Damn him. Damn him and his soft spot for this wonderful, promising young man. It will not last for long — but Silver turns his gaze to the starry sky, and decides, with a glad sigh, that he might as well enjoy it for now.  
  
Not every day you get to watch a marvel grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Book of my favourites + space + Disney equals JOY, especially when it's Treasure Island we are talking about. So, after watching this most underrated and well-made classic for the first time, I wrote this as a gift for the dear friend who 1. made it possible 2. endured my presence for two weeks. Love you, dear Juu <3


End file.
